Humans have been making soap since at least the times of ancient Babylon. In the almost five millennia since humans started making soap, the soap has taken a variety of forms and been used for a variety of purposes, most of which have been cleansing compositions.
Hand sanitizer compositions have been developed which have antibacterial properties, and which are able to cleanse the hands without the need for direct contact with water. Such hand sanitizers may be alcohol- or water-based compositions, and allow a user to cleanse their hands without the dehydrating effects on the skin that have been associated with wash-off cleansing compositions because such sanitizing compositions leave the natural oils on the skin intact.
Soap bars are cleansing compositions that are in solid form and as a consequence, do not require containers, cannot be spilled, and are used incrementally. During use, an outer layer of a soap bar is removed while leaving the layers underneath unaffected.
Liquid cleansing compositions—including liquid soaps—have gained much popularity because the liquid form of the soap may allow incorporation of a number of additive ingredients that improve the rheological properties, antibacterial efficacy, foam generation and other properties which cause liquid soaps to appeal to consumers. Liquid cleansing compositions may be provided in dispensers which may provide a consumer with the impression that the liquid cleansing composition is not readily contaminated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cleansing composition that may be used to cleanse a skin surface. In addition, it is desirable to provide a cleansing composition that has additional utility. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.